I Need You
by Keanan765
Summary: Mikasa is a transfer student with a dark past. Two social groups seem to be battling over her, and the leader of one of them, Sasha Blaus, seems to be the only one who is actually hearing, and listening to the troubled transfer student. How will Sasha be able to help this hurt girl, if she can't even earn enough time to talk to her?
1. Chapter 1

_"Take my eyes, take them aside.  
Take my face and desecrate my arms and legs,  
they get in the way.  
And take my hands, they'll understand.  
Take my heart, pull it apart.  
And take my brain, or what remains  
and throw it all away"_

_Please. I just want you to take me apart so I don't have to suffer with the dogs of this world._

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman had just transferred into Shingeki High School, after the unfortunate passing of her mother. She was now living with Eren, her childhood friend. The Jaeger family was well off, and could afford to foster her now. Eren told her that the people at this school were a little different. If only she had heeded his advice.

Sasha Blaus, known as potato girl to the general population, was more than excited at the news of a new student. Apparently she was practically Eren's sister, so obviously it was Sasha's duty to become Mikasa's very first new friend at this school. However, when Mikasa walked through the classroom doors, Sasha could hardly breathe. Her hair framed her beautiful face perfectly, and the red scarf she wore complimented her skin tone. Before Sasha could confront the new girl, Jean approached her. Sasha watched unable to prevent Mikasa from making friends with the popular group.  
The popular clique consisted mainly of Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Marco Bott, Jean Kirstein, Petra Ral, and Annie Leonhardt. Despite Reiner's quiet nature, he was the center of the group because of the role he plays as a big brother figure. The others always go to him for help, whereas one of his closest friends in the faction, Annie, was mostly an outcast in the group. She always sat further from the rest of the group, but was undoubtedly involved in the posse.

The dynamic of that group was confusing to say the least, but they were so tight-knit, that the fact they'd let a newbie in was surprising. There was only one way a transfer student could have ever made it into the group. One of the member has a crush on her, presumably Jean. Sasha was impacted roughly by that fact. She'd never get a chance to even be friends with Mikasa. Well that was until the bell had rung, and the teacher sat Mikasa right in front of her.

Sasha decided it would be a great way to get to know the new girl. Although the teacher was very strict when it came to talking, she found passing notes was unbelievably easy. He could spot a voice a mile away, but he couldn't even see 10 centimeters in front of him.

_Hey._

Sasha scribbled out the word. Her handwriting was everything short of perfect. It was legible, but that was as close as it got to being neat. On the other hand, Mikasa's penmanship was nothing short of perfect. Her words were harshly put, but they were so elegantly written.

_What do you want?_

_Um… Well… I just thought you might want to be friends._

_The last thing I want is a friend. I want to finish school, and go home to study. Please stop with these meaningless disruptions._

Sasha looked at the paper, more confused than anything. She thought all new kids wanted was a friend. She had never had trouble making a friend before. But, she'd be damned if this little discussion was going to dissuade her from achieving her objective. By the end of the quarter, Sasha would be friends with Mikasa, if it was the last thing she did.

_Mikasa… Is it okay if I call you that? Yes? Okay, good. I wanted to know if you'd like to have lunch with Eren, Connie, Armin, Ymir, Christa, and I?_

If there was any possibility that Jean hadn't had the time to ask Mikasa to sit at lunch with his group, then maybe Sasha would be able to make friends with her at the table.

_I already have previous arrangements, now for the last time, please stop with these disgusting drabbles._

It was easy for anyone to tell that any hopes for Mikasa to avoid joining the popular clique, were shot down then and there. Sasha had the most dejected look plastered across her face. She had always been known for reading people well, but she was so caught up in her own actions to notice the subtle signs that Mikasa would rather not be bothered. She had her legs closed, and she was sitting up straight, hands folded on the desk, as if to create a barrier. Even after Mikasa blatant statements, Sasha had been too wrapped up in the idea of befriending this girl, that she ignored Mikasa, and only made her angry.

Mikasa was now sitting with a clenched jaw, and crossed arms. Sasha feared that any attempt of even befriending this girl was thrown out the window with her silly attempts. She would have to speak with Eren after this class period if she would regain any hope of becoming friends with this mysterious girl.

Sasha didn't even notice the bell go off, she had been too busy attempting to read the girl that was formerly in front of her, but now nowhere to be seen. Her best friend, Connie, had shaken her from her daze and fearfully, she jumped, squeaking ever so slightly.  
"Hey girl, it's almost time for Science and you have been sitting here staring into the middle of nowhere," Connie smirked at her.

"Hey shut up, I was busy thinking," Sasha attempted to frown, but only ended up laughing, dashing to her next period.

If she was late one more time, the science teacher was going to have her head on a stick, so just as the bell rang she slid into her seat with a sigh of relief. This class didn't have any assigned seats, so Sasha's group of miscreants took one corner, and Reiner's group of illustrious individuals occupied the other. The tables sat two, so Sasha sat next to Connie, Eren next to Armin, and Ymir to Christa.

At the other corner of the room, Reiner was next to Annie like always, Bertolt to Petra, and Jean to Marco. The only question the floated around the two rivaling groups was which side Mikasa was going to sit on. If she sat on the side with Reiner's group, they won the new girl, if she sat on the side with Sasha's group, then the war continued. The cliques weren't really rivals, but in the case of Mikasa, both were fighting for her.

Evidently, she chose to sit on the side with Sasha's group, erupting a loud grumble from the other side of the room, underlying with some curses. On the contrary, Sasha's group was all smiling triumphantly, Sasha's grin larger than the rest. She hadn't lost the new girl yet. Tension was growing between the two sides, and Jean was determined not to lose to Sasha. Almost as determined as Sasha, but no one could feel the determination Sasha felt.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Hey guys, quote from the beginning is from Body by Mother Mother  
It's a chill song and I hope you like the first chapter of it.  
Keanan over and out :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_"They said this should feel something like fire  
Like fire  
Once again!"_

_They said it should hurt, so why do I only feel numb?_

* * *

When the bell signaled the start of second period, Sasha could almost feel the teacher's eyes burning into her soul. He wanted to get her in trouble so bad, so she had to watch herself in this class. On the other hand, Eren could get away with practically everything. He sat with his feet on the desk, chair leaned back, arm resting on the back of Armin's chair, smiling victoriously. He always liked to taunt Sasha with his ability to bend the rules. He was undoubtedly a teacher's pet. All the teachers from homeroom to 6th period loved him. It was really aggravating to be his friend sometimes.

The teacher droned on and on and Sasha considered passing a note to Mikasa, but immediately dismissed the idea, when the teacher gave her a slicing stare. Sasha barely managed to stay awake through all his boring talk, and stood up gratefully as soon as class was over. She walked up to Mikasa quickly, Eren right beside her for back-up.

"Hey Mikasa!" Eren chimed. When Mikasa looked at him, it wasn't warm, but not nearly as cold as her normal stare. However, her eyes stiffened at the sight of an intruder, or Sasha to be exact.

"Hello Eren." Her voice was venomous, but inviting, and Sasha wanted to hear her speak more. There was something about how cold she was, that Sasha just wanted to do everything in her power to break through that could exterior and reach the warmth that it hid.

"I was wondering if you were going to sit with me at lunch?" Eren's voice was different, like it hid a deeper meaning. No matter what he was saying, Sasha could tell he was always hiding something, but she wasn't curious about him.

"I had not planned to."

"Where are you going to sit then?" Eren's question was innocent, but Mikasa's glare was not. She made it plainly obvious that she wanted nothing to do with the irritating boy. However, Sasha caught Mikasa's eye, and it told her something, something she could tell Eren never read. _Save me._

The story her exterior hid, Sasha just wanted to know what it was. Why was she so cold, and how come she was the only one hearing Mikasa's pleas. She needed time to talk to the mysterious girl, and she knew just how to get the time, if Mikasa would help. Sasha would pretend to be horribly ill. She would pretend that she couldn't even carry her own weight, knowing very well that Eren couldn't carry her to the infirmary alone, Mikasa would help, and she would get her chance to hold Mikasa back.

Sasha walked to class quickly, perfecting most of the aspects to her plan. Fortunately for her, Mikasa was in front of her again. Maybe she wouldn't have to use her plan, if Mikasa would talk to her this time. However, the moment she slipped her note of simple greeting to Mikasa, it was crumbled and shoved into a blazer pocket. Sasha sighed, then commenced the first part of her plan.

She started to act heavy, her eye lids drooped, and she weakly coughed. Wobbily, Sasha raised her hand, "T-teacher, I need to go to the infirmary."

"Very well. You may take a friend with you." Although this wasn't planned for, Sasha quickly improvised.

"M-Mikasa-san, would you h-help me."

Mikasa dutifully stood, picking Sasha up with ease, much to her surprise. Gripping tightly on to Mikasa's blazer, Sasha was carried to the infirmary. When Mikasa set her down, and turned to leave, Sasha grabbed her arm, "Stay with me." Her voice was strong, giving off that she most definitely felt fine. Anger flared in Mikasa's chest, and Sasha could read it plain and clear in her eyes._ How dare you lie to me like that?_ In a quick attempt to justify herself, Sasha bowed, "Mikasa-san. Please. I know I lied to you, but I need to talk to you."

The words seem to flow in through one ear and out the other, as Mikasa turned and promptly left. Sasha sighed dejectedly. She figured she might as well not waste her opportunity, so she relaxed into the bed, and slept until lunch.

As soon as lunch began, Sasha woke up with a jolt. She smelled food, and she was not about to miss out on her most favorite companion. She thanked the nurse, saying she felt better, and rushed out towards the cafeteria with eager bounds. After buying lunch, the energized girl joined her group at their usual table, and quietly scanned the popular table for any signs of Mikasa. Dismayed, but not discouraged, by Mikasa's lack of presence, she scanned the rest of the cafeteria, then found Mikasa sitting alone, finishing her lunch, and stuffing the roll into her blazer pocket. Sasha stared longer, curiously watching as the slightly taller woman stalked off towards, what Sasha guessed was the library.

Sasha scarfed down her food, managing a little bit of conversation here and there, but wanted to follow the black haired beauty. As soon as she had finished her lunch, Sasha got up, dismissing the questions that rose with a wave, and walked quickly towards the library. For some reason, Sasha had this canny ability to find Mikasa in a crowd, because near the action books, Mikasa was crouched between 4 other people, evaluating a book. Sasha waited for the others to walk away, and shrunk to Mikasa's height. She looked at you with glossed eyes before snarling, "I do not want your repulsive, untrustworthy self around me."

Sasha didn't listen as Mikasa continued to speak harsh words to her, only focusing on what her eyes told her. _I need help. I need someone. I can't go on like this. This pain is eating away at me. No one listens to my screams. Why won't they listen?!_ Sasha had quickly forgotten Mikasa was yelling at her, enveloping her in a hug, "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_This story came to me on a whim so I feel like it's not it's true potential but I'm trying, and I hope you like it :) Keanan over and out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey (hey hey)  
Tell me your weakness  
Oh I keep it a secret.  
Oh come on just one vice  
Okay, it's vodka on ice.  
But then there's women on bikes,  
Or just the women who straddle.  
Oh now you are a handfull.  
I forgot about handfulls.  
Tell me your fears.  
Okay, it's everyone here."_

_I'm mostly afraid of you though, because you understand me. More than anyone should._

* * *

Mikasa sat stunned, scared, but mostly confused. A strange girl was hugging her, spewing strange words, and against all of her resisting, was not letting go. _Can she hear me? Is she listening? Is she supposed to be my savior? Why is she doing this? Why can't she just let me rot? Why can't she be like everyone else? _She almost, **almost** softened. But not quite. She almost returned the embrace, but quickly returned to the cold façade. With a slightly harsh push, Sasha fell back onto the floor.

Grunting in surprise, Sasha looked at Mikasa with soft eyes. Mikasa returned the gaze with a cold, hard stare, "You don't know me, please do not make any assumptions about me, nor shall you have contact with me again. I do not like you, nor do I want to." Those words reflected the opposite of how Mikasa really felt, but the hurt they caused Sasha to feel, was all too real. Although Sasha wanted to believe it wasn't what Mikasa meant, even when she could see the unspoken pleas, something about those words made her unable to fight. They hurt too much to see through and actually listen to Mikasa. Sadness reflected through Sasha's eyes. Unlike Mikasa, there was no way she could hide her feelings. There was no way she could leave Mikasa alone, but… Mikasa didn't want her? Before Sasha could even offer a response, Mikasa was gone. Leaving Sasha to dwell on her final words.

Sasha sat on the floor of the library, right where Mikasa had left her, when a hand brushed her shoulder. Tentatively, she turned her head to find Christa's soft smile and warm eyes. She immediately jumped to envelop her friend in a hug. The shorter woman was always able to offer the most comforting hugs. Ymir placed her hand on Sasha's shoulder, in her own way to offer support. Sasha was the first to break the comforting silence, "She hates me. She doesn't want to be even my friend. She wants absolutely nothing to do with me. I'm worthless to her. I can't offer her any help…" Ymir and Christa exchanged glances, a silent, and sad agreement that they would not break Mikasa's trust. Mikasa had come to the two other women, telling them coldly that they needed to support Sasha. But she had also made them promise that Sasha could never know that Mikasa was concerned about her.

Christa looked her friend in the eyes with unusually strong eyes, "Sasha, why don't you just give her a little bit of time to calm down before you scare yourself into a swinging despair. You are a great friend, and she is just detached, and unused to people trying to befriend her." Sasha wanted, so much, to just deny her friend. To ignore her completely. To wallow in her sadness. But something about the way Christa said those words, with her strong eyes, Sasha couldn't. She nodded softly, giving a minute smile.

Meanwhile, Mikasa was retrieving the locker combination of her new locker. The office lady told her to come by on her first day to get her locker combination, and Mikasa thought that it would be a nice escape from a certain brunette. She couldn't have been more wrong.

When she arrived at her locker, of course she placed all her books in, and while her face was hidden behind the door of the locker she heard the all too familiar sound of three girls' voices. The first, deeper and a little rough, but feminine all the same. Followed by a shrill, squeaky voice. Only to come together with the sweetest mix of in between. Her voice was rather easy on the ears, always holding a happy tone, t, never failed to make Mikasa frown. It was the three stooges, Ymir, Christa, and worst of all Sasha. Sasha made her feel too comfortable, like she belonged. A feeling she was foreign to. She had always been the unwanted outcast, with one or two friends, maybe. But Sasha, she wanted to help, she could tell something was wrong, through the cold façade that Mikasa always held. Sasha was warming her frozen heart, and she couldn't help but be scared.

The voices got louder as the trio approached and she noticed their footsteps come to a halt right next to her. _Oh dear lord no, please don't tell me… _ she thought, but the moment she heard the twisting of the lock, she knew. Her locker was right next to at least one of the three stooges. She couldn't help but hope it was actually Sasha. _No, stop that. She is exactly what you don't want. She will ruin everything you know._ Mikasa banged her head against the shelf in her locker, sighing.

"Hey are you alright," Sasha's sweet voice rung through the air, stabbing at Mikasa's guilty heart.

"Mnn.." She let out a noise, hoping she wouldn't have to speak for fear of being found out.

"Mikasa?!' Sasha swung Mikasa's door so it wasn't hiding her face any longer, "Oh.. Uh sorry. You wanted me to leave you alone, right? Sorry…" Sasha turned to lock her locker back up, and took a step to leave.

Mikasa almost reached her hand out, trying to say something, but her words failed her, and instead resented to looking at the floor sadly. There was no way for her to even try to bring the brunette back, she already rejected the woman. All she wanted was to help. Friendships were always something she was never good at. Yet here she was, sad that she wasn't becoming friends with this strange girl.


End file.
